


There's Something About Brienne

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, JAB 2018, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: There was something about the delegate from Tarth, something Jaime couldn't quite put his finger on.





	There's Something About Brienne

**Author's Note:**

> Right under the wire, here's my JAB entry. The first line has been in my head for about a fortnight but work has been kicking my butt to a point I couldn't even think about writing this until today.
> 
> It was a quick one so apologies for any mistakes. They are mine but the characters aren't.

There was something about the delegate from Tarth, something Jaime couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't her ill fitting pant suit or her face that could have sunk a thousand ships or even the fact that her shoulders were likely broader and more toned than his own, and he'd been on track to be a world class athlete before the accident, but she'd still captured his attention like so few could.

She'd been quiet at their group breakfast, at least until he'd stolen the seat beside her from a giant Northerner and started the morning with eggs and light interrogation. Landing on the right subject brought out a fiery kind of passion Jaime hoped but didn't expect to find lurking beneath the promise of a bland, blonde, benign exterior, his smile stretching from ear to ear by the time their coffees were brought to the table.

He headed into the first session of the day wondering how, amongst the remnants of acne scars and endless freckles, her eyes were that stunning up close.

Although dinner was scheduled later than his stomach would have liked, it turned out to be a similar affair to all their time together, coming to the realisation two hours in that revving her up into a state of barely controlled fury produced a strangely pleasant, though completely awkward, swelling side effect in his jeans.

It felt kind of sleazy to take care of himself in the bathroom while his roommate slept barely six feet away but he doubted Brienne would be up to give him a hand after the way their conversation had ended. Her roommate for the weekend, however, a beautiful brunette from the Reach who'd actually also been Brienne's college roommate, had casually released both their room and extension number into the atmosphere while wishing him a good night. Margaery had also so far done everything in her power to make sure Jaime got to sit beside her new friend at each meal and meeting, leaving him feeling more and more inclined to like her despite his sister's hatred of all things Tyrell.

The Wardens of the East and West had a long history of compromise, co-operation and closeness apparently. There was even a legend of one such pair who'd married, Margaery explained to a half eager, half embarrassed audience, and their union brought about a thousand years of peace and prosperity to Westeros. Jaime found himself liking that story more than he'd ever admit.

The fact that the ladies were directly above him and the dour delegate from the Crownlands didn't help Jaime's imagination from running wild well into the night. His dreams usually tended towards vivid anyway but Brienne made everything pop in technicolor and surround sound like his unconscious mind had discovered a new version of high definition.

It was all Tyrion's fault, he decided the morning after as he waited in the wings before the debate began, his dress pants doing nothing to hide what Brienne's melodically refined voice was doing to him. If only his little brother hadn't come down with mono two days before all this nonsense then Lannisport High wouldn't have needed a new mock UN supervising delegate, preferably bearing the Lannister monicker, and he wouldn't be stuck in teenage hell with an out of control libido better suited to one of the kids he was supervising.

On the other hand, Jaime considered just as Brienne called his name to join the rest of his group on stage, if he'd been stuck at home this weekend with Cersei's Polo Club friends chattering away incessantly about blue ribbons and green horses, he would have been both bored out of his mind and without ten little digits that could make the next year of his life the best, and most rewarding, yet.

He was just happy he had paid attention to those days in teaching college when they'd droned on about the importance of sharing resources when he promised Brienne access to his folders for her first time teaching more than just gym next semester.

Making a note to officially sign up to run model UN as soon as he got back to school, Jaime subtly adjusted his current predicament and walked into the lights to meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
